when Taicho is tired
by BillyBobJoe1423
Summary: When Hitsugaya Toshiro is over worked and Matsumoto decides to take actionon. First fluff Ever, don't own bleach


Hitsugaya Toshiro, the young captain of the 10Th division and prodigy of soul society was once again in a drunken state of a workaholic. Piles of papers surround him covering the little view on his petite body, no thanks to his fukutaicho's hard work, she had hidden last week's paperwork under the couch adding more stress to the deadline for the day after tomorrow. In other words he had lots of work ahead of him, he wasn't even close to finishing the first quartile of his own paper work and with his fukutaicho's paper added it seemed like less had been done in the passing sleepless nights. He looked up at his fukutaicho. She was sprawled out on her futon she had brought for times like this, an empty bottle of sake hung loosely in her grip.

How much he wished he could be the one sleeping in that futon, place his head on the warm pillow and cover his body with the blanket warding off all his work and stress even if it was for a couple of minutes. He knew that his young child like body wanted to rest but his mature adult like mind would not hear of it, in fact he would deny the fact that he was tied all together. It was far too early, ten o'clock was still very early for the young shinigami, so he continued his constant scribbling.

It was getting well into midnight and his eyes were feeling heavy and the insides felt like thick glue as he opened and closed them, he rubbed his eyes trying to avoid the upcoming wave of drowsiness, yet unlike the nights before it wouldn't avoided as easily. Stifling a yawn he had mindlessly wrote his signature on one of the papers placing it along with the other stack of finished papers.

His fukutaicho had gotten out of bed and was now sobered up, returning from the restroom after her outburst of 'i have to pee!' startling him from his daze, that was when he realized was imaging reading in his head but he never was, he had to start all over again from page one.

"Taicho what time is it?" she slouched

he looked up at her before shifting his sight to the small clock on his desk

"It's 12:49" he replied stifling out another yawn face wrinkled under the compacted muscles.

"Taicho you look tired, you should rest." her vision went from her taicho to the stack of papers just underneath her nose "That's a lot of paper work"

"Yea thanks to you, how long have you had this hidden. This could have been easier without your share of paper work" he growled at her

"Your cranky, and besides paper work is soo boring" she wined yet continued with a concerned voice when she realized her taicho wasn't listening but dazing off

" Taicho" she said sharply

He had snapped out of his trance and looked back at his fukutaicho

"You really need to sleep, it's not good for you to stay awake after two nights"

"Three" he corrected

"More the point" she sighed

"Matsumoto, I'm sure I'm fine, just go back to sleep" he sighed

She reluctantly compiled, noticing he was getting heavily annoyed, not only was he cranky because of the lack of sleep but because of his lack of food, and a badly maintained Taicho was an angry Taicho, and she would definitely not like one, or run the risk of him giving her paperwork. She closed her eyes and fell into an effortless sleep.

Two hours has passed Toshiro had just finished the half the paper work and had placed them to the foot of the table. He hopped on to his seat, lightly cursing at the size of the desk, his old desk was custom fit for his size a couple years back, but one day while he was on a mission his lieutenant had decided to have a party at his office, and had begun to dance on top of the table after one to many drinks, yet after so many years and one lost screw the desk could hold no more and broke. For the mean while they had given him a semi-old desk from Ukitake Taicho, in which he was grateful for yet displeased at the size. He continued to grumble to the deaf ears of his sleeping fukutaicho. Not even after reading the first page his head was being to bob up and down, he became conscious of his actions and shook his head riding it momentarily before continuing his work, or at least trying.

An hour had passed and he'd only been able to finish four papers. His attention had seemed to abandon him, as well as his stamina, for it seemed it took longer for him to catch on with the action of sleeping on his paper work. His head seamed to lower slightly at every nod before he would snap out of his trance.

Matsumoto had woken up at a particularly loud thud, like sharp knock with a bag of rice, she looked over from her spot on the futon. He had passed out on the spot hitting his head on the edge of the desk, he launched up in his seat the sound startling him, he looked around confusingly, Matsumoto smiled at his adorableness, his teal eyes widened in confusion as he turned his head in search for an answer. She hid under the covers peeking through a small hole she created from the blanket. He then looked down at his paper work scribbling his name once again, but he didn't last long before his head began to nod once again, at this Rangiku began to chuckle silently not to alarm her small Taicho. In his state of semi consciousness she got up and sneaked behind, she looked over the tall chair watching his head bob up and down sh grabbed his shoulders with an open palm she yelled "boo" as silently as she could yet to his ear it was like a million sirens blaring in his hear, he had practically jumped out of his pants as she frightened him.

"Matsumoto!" he gasped

"Taicho what are you doing up so late?" she asked her arms rested on his shoulders her assets squishing the back of his neck, but for the first time he was to tired to get annoyed.

"Paper work, anyways thanks for waking me up." he sighed as he ribbed his eyes with a fist, a wild yawn escaped from the confinements in his throat.

"Taicho this isn't good for your body"

"What isn't" he replied not making eye contact but to the paper at hand

" you can't even even finish a single paper, I've been watching for a while"

He remained concentrated on the paper

She was finally fed up with his stubbornness, she had tried for the last two nights but with little response, she was now at her tipping point she was thoroughly, down right fed up. She cared for her captain, almost like a younger siblings would. And like many siblings no matter how much they collided they would worry about each other and at the moment she was wired about him greatly. Almost like a parent. She would always watch over him, and when in battle he would always be there backing her up. This time it was for her to help him.

Threw her thoughts the small captain had begun to once again drop his head. She stood now almost I'm front of him, she reached down and grabbed hold of him she lifted him into the air and close to her body possible by his light weight. His lower body supported by her arm and body pressed close with the other his head held passed her shoulder.

Hitsugaya had been startled once again, he was raised to the air from under his arms before propped on to a figure, yet as it all happened so quickly he had not gotten a glimpse at the person. He was now looking at the back of a full river of orange hair. "Matsumoto, what are you doing?! Put me down!" he had begun to wiggle and hit her back with his fists, one arm around her neck.

Matsumoto said nothing but gently rubbed his back still holding him in place firmly, she had begun to sway her torso back and forth at a rhythm.

His struggle had become slack and lazy, his punches felt more like a pat. His head had begun to lower onto her shoulder, his beautiful turquoise orbs were beginning to close slowly, but nevertheless he was still fighting for his right to stay awake.

She had begun to hum a tune into his ear. Her hand now combing through his pure white hair lightly tugging and unknoting the strands of hair.

Toshiro's mind was like that of a child. One who always wanted to treated like an adult, claiming he was nothing of the sort taking tasks of one, even though her could full fill half, his young body had it's limit, but he would always push them over his own limit and ruin his own well being listening to no one ignoring the fact of reality, but in truth he was nothing but a child.

And children were rendered helpless under the spell of sleep.

The warmth of being held was foreign, but pleasant. The smooth motion was relaxing like a hammock in the shade. The overall relaxation came from the comfort emitted from the constant brushing of his hair, it felt strangely comforting, or reassuring. He found himself melting into the touch and all the heavy stress that managed to accumulate on his petite shoulders seemed to diminish with every movement.

Matsumoto felt accomplished when her Taicho began to relax, he drew his face to the crook of her neck his arms tied loosely around. She continued to rock him and pet his hair as he relaxed further to the touch.

His eyes finally closed shut to the world around him.

Matsumoto remained rocking until she was positive he was well into the grasp of sleep. She walked to the futon now slightly bouncing him with every step. Kicking the sake bottle way she keeled down, shifting her Taicho in her arms, she cradled him close as she moved the blankets to accommodate him.

Toshiro's mind was drowned in slumber, his thoughts slurred and fogged. The motion he felt was gone, and his body was getting striped of the foreign warmth he had gained, grabbing onto it for dear life.

She began to move her small charge when she felt a tug on her robes, his hands were balled in to fists with the fabric in a tight grip. she placed his body onto the soft mattres, his hands releasing as his brows scrunched in an attempt to maintain his slumber. She untied his shoes and took off his captain's cloak leaving him in a plain white shirt, he shivered at the touch of cold air at his skin but then relaxed as she placed the blanket his figure.

"Ah, Taicho. You're always so stubborn"

He simply curled up curled up closer into into the warmth his hands clinging on to the blanket that engulfed him. His sleep left untainted.

Matsumoto stood with a sigh, grabbing the last bit of paper work he had left placing it on the coffee table besides her slumbering Taicho and began. It was on a very rare occasions that she would do paper work, in fact so rare it would be considered a sign for the apocalypse. But in situations like this she would be more than willing to do paper work, and that didn't mean she'd like it but she would make this sacrifice for her small charge.

She had finished each paper on the stack and had placed it at the door of each corresponding division, there was nothing to do, it was to late to drink some of her precious sake she had stashed, because it was going to be sunrise in an hour, and if her Taicho woke up to a drunk fukutaicho he was sure to be mad. She turned to watch her Taicho, his breathing was evened out, his face for once was smoothed out hiding the frown he wore and revealing his young facial features. She lied down next to him, reaching out to pet his snowy white hair, the soft hair bent to the touch. He looked undeniably cute.

The small captain had woken up with a racing heart, a nightmare. He shook it off before it had gotten to him, then he remembered the events not so long ago, he blushed furiously he looked around the room in search of his fukutaicho. Then he felt something missing, his desk seemed empty and missed something. Papers! He had completely forgotten of the task. He looked all around in search of both his paper work and his fukutaicho and papers. The papers were no where in sight. His fukutaicho laid next to the futon he had woken up in, there was a single paper to his left and it read.

'Dear Taicho, i know you might be surprised or something but i finished the rest of the paper work so you just rest okay'

At the bottom his fukutaicho's signature, the ink container was half empty, the rag had a brush placed inside of it stained and worn. He then took his lower rank seriously. He wasn't mad, no, he was delighted, overjoyed, happy. He saw nothing of the sort to do, taking he was still tired he grabbed the blanket and covered Matsumoto before covering himself with his share of the blanket, he closed his eyes reaching for the hand of sleep when something else instead grabbed him. Matsumoto drew him close, like a stuffed toy to a child. Toshiro did not like this he wiggled in the grip only for her to tighten around his torso, he stopped then, fearing for his life that her large mounds would suffocate him. She had loosened her grip and he now lied comfortably using her upper arm as his pillow and other arm as a blanket. He honestly didn't mind this it was warm and the thought of another person to enjoy the effects of slumber was nice. He closed his eyes before grabbing hold of the sleep he so desired now knowing it was to be undisturbed by the mountains of papers and meetings. For once he enjoyed the effects of slumber.

"Good night Matsumoto" he mumbled his last continuous thought

"Good night Taicho" she whispered


End file.
